


In Dreams

by Stella_STARgazer



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_STARgazer/pseuds/Stella_STARgazer
Summary: A secret confession.





	In Dreams

 

_Why did she do it? Why did she save me?_

The questions float freely from my thoughts, unencumbered by my usual resistance against them. Perhaps it’s the cocktail of painkillers flowing through my veins, or the effects of oxygen deprivation, that render me to this oddly soothing state.

Suddenly she’s there, beyond the glass and I see the slight hesitation in her step as she passes. My curiosity compels me and I beckon her to my side. She hesitates again and I falter momentarily, my emotions breaking through the fog inside my head, raw vulnerability flashing across my face. I feel it, but in this moment I’m too weak to stop it. I am relieved beyond measure when she finally steps into the room.

I ask the question, though I already know the answer. I hold out hope for the response that never comes. Her cold eyes stare indifferently; but I know the truth behind them. _Will we ever stop this sordid dance of ours?_ I made her, gave her strength, showed her how to escape the iron grip of her acerbic mother. _I_ saw her for the diamond she truly is. She will always be loyal to me.

It’s no secret that I could make her putty in my hands. The real secret is in the fact that she could do the same. She was always meant to be more than just my protege. A breathless whisper against my ear, in my weakest moment, and I’d open up to her like a rare flower.

In my dreams I see us as we are in my deepest desires. She is my maestro, I her cello; she plays me beautifully. And I let her. Willingly. The brush of her delicate fingers across my skin produce deep, dulcet moans from my body; a long-buried melody I yearn to be released. I welcome her touch and the power it has over me. There’s such seduction in giving up control, when you trust the ability of another.

With the skillful and feverish pluck of her fingers, she draws my song from within me. It is a passionate hymn of joy, pain and sweet, sweet ecstasy. My whole body vibrates with the refrain and when she draws out the last chord, I collapse, resplendent in her arms. She cradles me against her delicious breast. Her touch now slow, and achingly tender. I lie still and watch the intoxicating rise and fall of her chest, langor in the sensuality of her caress.

When I return from euphoria, I posses her with the same skill and gusto she bequeathed me. My hands upon her skin are gentle, but unrelenting. I leave my mark upon her body, as a visual reminder of my ownership over her. She sighs indulgently with my every touch.  My lips and tongue draw out her song in turn, a sweet, canorous hum far more exquisite than my own; the soprano to my contralto. She trembles in my embrace and I can feel myself coming undone again.

Our union is a beautiful symphony;  building to a crescendo of celestial heights then ending in a grazioso harmony.

…...

Without the riot, without the betrayal………

we could have been magnificent.


End file.
